memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan Bateson
| Species = Human | Gender = male | Affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | Occupation = officer | Born = 2239 | Temporal Displacement = 2278 to 2368 (temporal causality loop) | Marital Status = married | Spouse(s) = Mira Romaine | PrevAssign = CO, | altimage = 220px }} Morgan Bateson was a Human man, a Starfleet captain best known as the commanding officer of at least three vessels, including the . He never knew his father and was raised by his mother. Known as “Bulldog Bateson.” Picard said Bateson “believes in himself more than the structure of Starfleet.” After temporal displacement, he adopted Starbase 12 as his hometown.( ) Starfleet service In 2278, Bateson had his crew of the to conduct repairs themselves. Following a transfer of two officers from Admiral James T. Kirk's to the Bozeman, Bateson's ship came under attack by the under Kozara. However, Bateson saw that this was a distraction. ( ) In 2368, as he and his crew were debriefed by Department of Temporal Investigations special agents Gariff Lucsly and Marion Dulmur, Bateson set a positive example by saying that the 24th century was their time. In 2369, Bateson was infected with Cygnian flu by his crew so they could raid the Eridian Vault without his interference. ( |Watching the Clock}}) By 2381, Captain Bateson was in command of the . During the Borg Invasion of 2381, the Atlas was assigned to lead a fleet of vessels against a Borg force of ten cubes threatening . Recalling the efforts at the Battle of Sector 001, Bateson experienced anxiety, despite their apparent advantages. Although the Starfleet forces outnumbered the enemy four to one, the Borg's adaptation to the transphasic torpedo left the fleet vulnerable. He attempted to warn off a last-ditch attempt by the fleet's reserve wing to no avail. With so few ships operational after the engagement, it was with great anger that he was forced to send a subspace communication warning the Vulcans of their impending doom. When the Borg's march was temporarily halted, Bateson rallied the remaining four ships to take out as many cubes as possible. Feeling energized over their momentary advantage, Bateson merely rolled his eyes when orders from Starfleet Command confirmed an all-out immediate engagement. Bateson led the fleet in utterly obliterating the remaining Borg forces at Vulcan, securing the planet, and sending a sarcastic message to Command thanking them for the permission to engage. ( |Lost Souls}}) Relationships Hikaru Sulu Bateson had decided to name Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu as his first officer on the in 2278, just prior to the ship's disappearance. However just before Sulu was due to report on board the Bozeman, he met his daughter Demora Sulu and was given custody of her. Due to this unforseen change of events Sulu decided not to leave Earth. While irritated that Sulu was not going to be his first officer, Bateson knew that Sulu was in a difficult situation and didn't want to make it any harder on him. He did ask Sulu to make sure his daughter remembered the name Morgan Bateson, as it was she who deprived Bateson of a good first officer. ( ) Montgomery Scott Bateson and Scotty "go way back". :Particulars of how and when Scott and the much younger Bateson met and became friends are not given. This is likely intended as a humorous reference to the fact that both of them have been transported from the past. Clark Terrell Bateson and Terrell knew each other, and made a friendly wager about their ships' performance reviews shortly before the Bozeman disappeared. George Hill A non-aquatic decapus with mammalian eyes, ten muscled tentacles, and no suction cups. From an unknown planet. Weighs 80lbs. Mascot of the Bozeman crew and personal pet. ( ) Personal timeline * 2230s-2240s: Birth and childhood * 2250s: Teen years and Academy * circa 2260: Graduates Starfleet Academy * 2278: The Bozeman is caught in a temporal causality loop. * 2368: Freed from the loop by the . * 2371: Supervised the construction of the starship , which was later redesignated as following the destruction of the USS Enterprise-D at Veridian III. * Early 2372: Given temporary command of the Enterprise-E during its shakedown. * Mid 2372: Commanding officer . * 2381: Commanding officer . Appendices Connections Appearances *"Cause and Effect" (TNG episode) *"Future Shock" (Strange New Worlds VII) *"Ancient History" (Strange New Worlds VI) *''The Captain's Daughter'' (TOS novel) *''Ship of the Line'' (TNG novel) *''Spectre'' (novel) *"Out of Time" (TNG comic DC Special #2) *"A Dish Served Cold" (Strange New Worlds 10) *''Lost Souls'' (Destiny}} novel) External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet captains Category:USS Bozeman personnel category:uSS Atlas personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:2239 births Category:Time travellers Category:Humans (23rd century) Category:Humans (24th century)